


Fourth Time’s the Charm

by Fi_kenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food is Rey’s love language, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Prompt Fill, Rey’s life was sad but it’s only mentioned in like 2 sentences, Self-Indulgent, Soft Ben Solo, background Finn/Rose, last chapter not needed for plot, smut in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fi_kenobi/pseuds/Fi_kenobi
Summary: @reylo_prompts: “Soft AU: Ben and Rey are best friends, and they’re cuddling on the couch. Rey’s head rests on his chest, his breathing as relaxed and steady as the calming beat of his heart. When she’s sure he’s asleep, she leans up and places a soft kiss on his lips. He pulls her closer. He was awake the whole time.”OrThe three times Ben fell asleep on movie night, and the one time he didn’t
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent because I am soft for them. I have never written anything in my life, especially smut, so I hope it’s ok. I just really love these idiots and this prompt.
> 
> This is not beta’d. All mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: there is a brief mention of Rey’s malnourished state when she leaves Plutt’s.

It was serendipity at work the first night they met. Rey had begrudgingly agreed to accompany Rose and her boyfriend Finn to the new Space Battles movie, and given that it was a Tuesday showing at 10pm, the trio felt confident that they would be able to select their seats once they arrived. As much as Rey hated feeling like a third wheel, she loved Finn and Rose (and Space Battles) so ultimately decided it was better than staying in alone with her Netflix account. 

“I’m sorry guys, but these are the only seats we have available.” 

The teenage cashier shot the three an apologetic glance when she gestured to the screen by the register, showing only 4 seats left. Two were together in row D, and the other two in H. Rose and Finn turned first to each other and then to Rey nervously. She offered them a reassuring smile, trying to hide her disappointment as she agreed to sit separately. At least with this new arrangement she wouldn’t have to do with their incessant plot-related questions and inevitable PDA. The cashier sighed in relief before ringing them up and pointing them in the direction of concessions. Rey bought herself the largest popcorn available and split from her friends as they entered the theater, prepared to spend the next two hours drowning out any loneliness she felt in melted butter and battle sequences. The previews droned on for what seemed like forever, but eventually the theater lights dimmed. Rey had just set her purse and popcorn in the seat next to her, thankful for the extra space in the darkened theater, when a tall man appeared beside her, glancing nervously at first his ticket, and then the chair.

She’d never seen such a large man shrink himself so small with shyness before. His stuttering “sorry” as he gestured to the seat next to her was endearing enough, but when he started running his fingers through his hair as he stumbled over his barely-audible “I think that’s my seat,” she had to physically fight back her smile. She cleared her things quickly and offered him a small smile as he sat down, and throughout the movie she found herself shooting sideways glances at his profile. While she had initially noticed only his size and nervous tics, she found herself drawn to his sharp features as they sat side by side. His strong nose and prominent jawline were highlighted by the flashing lights on the screen, but despite their harsh structure his face maintained a calm, and almost welcoming, appearance. He was around her age if she had to guess, and the blush that spread across his cheeks when she caught him glancing her way nearly took her breath away. With a kind smile and a shift of her hand, she wordlessly offered him some of her popcorn. The stranger hesitated for a moment, but grabbed a handful anyway. 

Once Rey finally managed to pull her focus back to the movie, she found herself wrapped up in the world of dark and light. She would likely have forgotten the man completely if it weren’t for the sudden movement next to her. She turned just in time to see his head loll to the side, his face relaxed and lips parted in sleep. She stifled her giggle and turned back to the screen, trying hard not to get distracted by the adorable moles and faint scar that lined his features. 

——

When Ben abruptly awoke, it seemed as though his mind couldn’t quite catch up to his body. He became aware of his surroundings in a slow series of observations, but once he reoriented himself he flushed with shame. His first awareness was that his neck hurt - a lot. He reached up his hand to rub it soothingly while his eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar light. He slowly began to recognize the reclining chair, the smell of popcorn, and the blank screen in front of him, and embarrassment began to well up inside of him. If his spontaneous nap in public weren’t reason enough to fill him with shame, his final awareness was truly the nail in the coffin. The girl, the one he’d been stealing glances at since he first sat down, had a hand gently resting on his shoulder and a smirk on her face, practically smothering him with her amused whisper of “good morning.”

When he first arrived at his seat in the theater, he figured he had the wrong row. Surely no woman her age would be at a movie alone so late at night, right? Especially not one as beautiful as she was. She had to have a boyfriend or girlfriend that was just in the bathroom or something - he had to be in the wrong row. However, after a triple-check of his ticket and a rapid survey of the room, he could see that there were no other seats available. He nearly choked on his words as he stammered out an apology, clearly inconveniencing her by making her move her bag from the seat. 

Of course he would fall asleep next to the cute girl at the theater. He should’ve known that he was too tired for a movie tonight, but he thought it would be a nice distraction from his hellish schedule right now. Instead of being logical and heading to bed early, he paid nearly $13 for a movie ticket to see only half of a fil,. 

“Hey. You good over there? I think the employees are gonna chase us with their brooms if we’re not up in the next minute.”

Before he could even register her words, she was grabbing his hand to help him to his feet. His brain, still reeling from the fact that her voice was like a bell and oh god she had an accent, only let him stutter out a “thank you” as they hurried through the door and into the hall. Soon, too soon, she released his hand, and he watched as a young couple hurried toward her. 

“Ohmygod, did you like it?” the petite woman asked hurriedly. “And what did you think of the-“

The girl paused, finally registering Ben’s presence and raising an amused eyebrow at her friend. “Oh my goodness, how rude of me to not introduce myself to your friend, Rey! Hi, I’m Rose and this is Finn. And you must be...?”

“Ben.”

“Ben,” he heard the girl, Rey, repeat to herself in a whisper before she shot him an embarrassed smile. 

Rose seemed oblivious to Rey’s new revelation. “Are you a student too?” She asked, eyeing his university sweatshirt with a smile firmly on her lips. She wrapped her arm around Rey and gestured to her dramatically. “Rey here just finished her first semester in the engineering program. She was top 5 in her class and everything,” she finished with a wink at her friend. 

“I am, yeah” Ben replied, watching the way Rey chewed her bottom lip around her small smile. In the hall light Ben was able to see that she had dimples. Dimples. Of course she did. Before he could stop himself, he was overcome by a desire to see the tall dimpled girl again. “Maybe I’ll see you around campus some time?” 

“Maybe you will,” Rey teased, finally flashing a full smile his way. 

And see her he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not beta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Soft!Ben

“You’ll be fine, you big baby,” Ben chuckled, knowing that she could practically hear him rolling his eyes through the phone. “It’s just a stomach bug. I’ll be over in 30 with Leia’s chicken noodle soup recipe, and I promise you’ll feel good as new by the weekend.”

He heard her groan but she ultimately relented, and he hung up with a small smile on his face. If there is one thing a year of friendship with Rey Kanata had taught him, it was that food could cure her every ailment. He had to admire the amount she could continuously pack into her tiny frame, but if he weren’t around to feed her a home cooked meal from time to time, he doubted the pots and pans under her counter would ever see the light of day. 

In the year since their friendship began, Ben had seen Rey through every possible mood and scenario. He supposed he had never had a true best friend before— the closest he ever had was his neighbor Poe growing up. Rey’s friendship surprised and blessed him at every turn, and he slowly pieced together the complex mosaic that was the woman he’d grown to love. She was complicated, and messy, and strong, and insecure at times, and endlessly more beautiful than she would ever know. 

He saw her at her most vulnerable only a month into knowing her, when she shared with him the details of her past for the first time. He held her hand as she told him of her parents abandoning her on the streets of London, leaving her at the age of 5 to fend for herself. She explained how she landed in the care of her pervy uncle Plutt, and Ben watched her bottom lip quiver as she recalled both the unrelenting hunger and the soul-shattering fear she felt for years. It wasn’t until she collapsed at school that her teachers realized what was happening, and after a week in the hospital she was released to her new emergency foster home with a small woman named Maz. Thirteen year old Rey came into Maz’s care weighing only 65 pounds, with her ribs and spine clearly visible on her tall frame and scars littering her tanned skin, but the kind woman healed both her body and her heart over time. Ben couldn’t imagine anyone ever treating Rey as if she were disposable; it was clear to him that she was one of the most incredible people alive. Maz adopted Rey shortly after her fourteenth birthday and gave her the family she always dreamed of, and ever since that day Rey had valued stability above all else. 

What amazed Ben the most about his best friend was the strength that surrounded her vulnerability. His whole life he shuddered away from any form of perceived weakness, but Rey taught him that there is undeniable beauty in the ability to bare your scars to another soul. After only a few months of knowing her, Rey had managed to shatter every carefully-constructed wall within Ben’s heart. He confided in her in ways he had never imagined he could, and her acceptance of him helped to transform the shy, stuttering boy from the movie theater into a true beacon of strength, joy, and comfort in her life. 

As promised, Ben arrived at Rey’s apartment with a container of soup in his hand and deftly unlocked her door with his spare key. He saw her- or rather, a Rey- sized lump concealed in blankets- immediately when he entered, and watched with open amusement as her unfocused eyes and still-sleepy features slowly raised from the blue cocoon she had created. She gave him a contented smile and a small hum before she scooted her body up and patted the seat beside her shyly, but Benhad already known what she wanted. He set the soup and a spoon on her coffee table before climbing next to her on the couch, and she immediately nuzzled her way into the crook of his arm. He rubbed her back soothingly as she ate and even humored her movie selection (Mamma Mia - again) until her soup was gone, and once she’d finished, she shifted them on the couch so she was fully curled up in his side just the way she liked. He found it endearing when she did this—she would wordlessly shuffle him over so she could sit against the armrest, throwing her legs over his lap and curling her head down right over his heart. One arm always snaked its way behind Ben’s back, and he was relieved that he no longer jumped at the feel of her other hand resting flat against his chest. He had to adjust over the past year to Rey’s inclination toward platonic affection, but he now accepted her head against his heartbeat and her arms around his sides with a comfortable smile on his face. This new kind of love, the kind given without expectation, was one of the greatest things she had gifted him. 

As the evening wore on and Rey’s medicine began to lose its effect, she quickly became too uncomfortable to remain in her current position. Her headache and nausea returned in full force, so he gently carried her to her room, dug around her drawers for more medicine, and gave her a bit of privacy to change to her sleep shorts. She got in bed and held her arm up expectantly, but he forced her to drink some Gatorade and placed a glass of cold water on her nightstand before obliging. Once he was satisfied that she would keep the fluids down, he climbed in behind her and settled his large frame against her much smaller one, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back to his front. She started a low-budget romcom on her laptop before fully settling into him and wove her fingers through his own on top of her stomach. This position was familiar: her sweet and expectant pout mixed with her beckoning arm in the air was her worldless signal that she needed comfort, and Ben learned quickly that with Rey, such an intimate position didn’t need to feel uncomfortable. She made this silent request often when her words failed her, and he learned to take those moments in stride and follow her lead to best care for her. His heart ached whenever he saw her in any sort of pain, but he figured that was just another new feeling that came with having his first true best friend. He tried hard to cling to that excuse, that reassurance that he loved her in the way he’d love any friend, and he knew to stop himself if he felt that he was toeing the line between friendship and something more complicated. He forced himself not to notice the way her laugh made his eyes crinkle in the corners or the way only she could pull a full smile from him. He refused to read into the fact that his heartbeat was her favorite sound to calm down when she was upset, and he pointedly did not feel how soft her cheek was against his chest when she laid that way. He felt her body tense as she groaned in discomfort, and his heart definitely did not clench in sadness at the sound. She was his constant, his stability, and he was hers. She was his best friend. And absolutely nothing would be worth risking that relationship for. 

They both watched the beginning of the movie with feigned interest, but before long Rey had drifted off in his arms. He found himself focusing on the steady rise and fall of her chest, her breathing providing rhythmic comfort to his tired mind. Before long his breath matched her own, and with a soft kiss to the back of her head, Ben allowed himself to drift into sleep with the movie humming softly in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends the story nicely for those wanting to skip any smut. Flashback to tipsy Rey. All mistakes are my own.

“Thank you again for coming to this with me, Benny,” Rey called from her room. “Finn and Rose said they loved it when they went a few weeks ago, but I didn’t particularly want to go by myself.”

Rey closed her closet in triumph once she had her favorite sweater safely in hand and made her way to the front room where Ben was waiting. The weather had finally turned to welcome the chilly fall nights Rey adored so much, and the pair knew they’d be out late tonight. They had agreed to drive Rey’s truck and take advantage of her truckbed, stacking it with pillows and blankets to use as cushions. 

“You know I’m happy to go with you, Rey,” he replied, ruffling her hair lovingly. “I didn’t even know they still had drive-ins anymore, and I’ve always wanted to go to one. I guess I’m just surprised you didn’t ask Matt to go with you,” he added, scanning carefully for her reaction. 

Rey picked at the skin on the side of her thumb and chewed her lower lip. “That, uh, didn’t really work out,” she admitted quietly. Ben could feel his eyebrows raise in surprise, but he didn’t want to push her. Instead, he grabbed the cooler from the counter, shut off the lights, and followed Rey out the door. 

——-  
The drive-in was just what Ben had pictured. Cars formed neat rows facing the two large screens, and children ran around playing while they waited for the first film to begin. Rey had insisted that they get there early so they could get a good spot and set up, but Ben suspected that it had more to do with her desire to thoroughly scope out the concession stand. Sure enough, while Ben set up the truckbed, Rey bounded toward the smell of food with $20 and a smile. She returned proudly with a slice of pizza in each hand, a soft pretzel balanced on one, a popcorn box under her elbow, and a large slushee balanced between her forearm and her chin. He laughed at the pure glee in her eyes and grabbed the cup from her before helping her (and the food) up into the truck bed, which was now perfectly stacked with cushions and blankets. They sat on opposite ends while they at their pizza, their outstretched legs leaning against one another, and Ben caught Rey staring at him a few times. He nudged her hip with his foot and shot her a smile, but a flush spread across her features as she looked away.  
He could tell that something was on her mind, and he wasn’t used to seeing his best friend shy away from him. They’d known each other for over three years now, and Ben knew Rey like the back of his own hand. He could map the freckles on her cheeks and feel the softness of her hair even when they were apart, and he could live on the contented sounds she made when he’d rub her back or braid her wet hair after a long day. She spent more time at his place than she did her own, no longer bothering to mutter some excuse about Finn and Rose when she showed up. Ben had graduated the previous May, and Rey had only a few months left in her program before starting full time with Resistance Automotive. She’d confessed her anxiety at finding a new place to live once Finn and Rose moved in together, and Ben hadn’t thought twice before suggesting she could move into his guest room. Her lease ended in December and his place was closer to her work anyway, and his job afforded him a much nicer home in a safer area than she could afford on her own. However, that offer was presented over a month ago, and Rey has dutifully avoided the topic since. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Ben murmured, snapping Rey out of her reverie on the other side of the truck. 

“About what?” Rey countered, confusion blinking across her features. 

Ben sighed and grabbed the plate from her hand, wordlessly moving it out of the way along with his own. He shuffled himself so he was laying against the stack of pillows by the rear window, opening his arm up in invitation. She offered him a small, almost hesitant smile before moving her body next to his, resting her head against his shoulder. Her own body seemed to relax, whether in defeat or comfort he couldn’t tell. He knew something was bothering her, and he wasn’t used to her holding back from him. 

“Are you upset about Matt?” he suggested quietly, allowing his thumb to rub circles on her arm. Her hands fidgeted in her lap and she chewed at her lip, pointedly avoiding his gaze. Ben knew that Rey must have pitied him, given that he hadn’t had a date in over two years, but it frustrated him that she felt like she couldn’t talk about her own relationship because of it. From what he could tell, Matt seemed like a great guy - he needed to ditch the thick glasses, sure, because they really did not work with his blonde hair, but he seemed to really like her. Admittedly the first time Rey had mentioned him, Ben’s stomach twisted at the thought of her with someone else, but Ben would never fill that role in her life. She considered Ben family, and he knew the weight that held for her. He would never do anything to jeopardize her sense of security with him or her presence in his life, and he was happy to love her in the best way she allowed. 

He’d almost forgotten his question by the time the first film began, and if he weren’t so in tune to the woman in his arms, he would have missed her nearly silent confession. But Ben knew Rey, his Rey, and he clung to every word that dropped from her lips after her small, stuttering breath. 

“He was never going to give me his extra fries.”

————  
Thirty minutes into the second film, Rey’s head was still reeling. There was no way he had heard her. She’d practically whispered the words into his chest, and even if he had heard, he surely wouldn’t remember what the words meant. She felt stupid, idiotic even, but it was as if the words left her body of their own accord. She’d been carrying this weight around with her for almost a year now, and in one stupid fucking sentence she could’ve ruined the whole thing. If he had heard her and understood the implications, he surely would’ve said something, right? But no, he had remained completely silent, his eyes fixed on the screen while the first film began. In a silent prayer after a moment of sheer panic, Rey sought comfort in the sound of his heartbeat. She shifted subtly so he might not notice what she was doing, and he didn’t seem to suspect the motivation for her movement. If he only knew that the sound of his heart kept her grounded to the earth, set the beat for her very soul, there would be no way to hide the way she felt about him. She had almost confessed the truth once, but by the mercy of God, or fate, or whatever power was looking out for her that night, it seemed that the alcohol had loosened his memory as much as it had her tongue. 

“No way, no way. She was a SLAG, Benjamin Solo, and you are much better off without her.”

Rey’s words were slurred even to her own ears, but her mind was still sharp enough to sigh at the sound of his laughter. It was a laugh he reserved only for her, with his crooked teeth showing and his head falling back, and Rey had never seen her Ben look so beautiful. Still, she knew he was likely still hurting from his recent breakup, and she wanted to do everything she could to make him feel better. She lined up two more shots for them which they took without hesitation, and she slumped back on the couch for her own confession. 

“If it makes you feel any better, my ex did the same thing. I was so blind that I actually thought I LOVED the bastard. It wasn’t until, like, a year later that I figured out that I never really loved anyone at all. I didn’t even know what love was.”

Ben shot her a sly smile and crooked his eyebrow. “And I take it now you do? Now you’re so biiiiiiiiiig bad expert on love who knows everything there is to know about it? Please then, dear, share with the class.”

The hiccup and giggle that escaped his throat as he gestured to the empty room should not have been as endearing as it was. But Rey felt like she was positively floating, high on the sound of his drunken laughter and buzzed from the sight of that damn smile. So just like that, her inhibitions flew out the window, and she scooted her body closer to him on the couch. 

“Love,” she hiccuped, jabbing a finger to his chest, “isn’t just about telling someone she’s pretty and posting her picture on your account and taking her home and having sex without foreplay.” She winced slightly, realizing the personal detail she’d just shared about her last (ultimately insignificant) relationship. She ignored his quirked eyebrow and poured herself another shot, downing it quickly before continuing. 

“It’s so easy to just tell someone you love them and show them off in public and then treat them like a piece of furniture in private. But that shit, that stupid, public, PDA shit, doesn’t mean a damn thing if you can’t read when your partner had a bad day or handle the way they look when they’re sick. Love isn’t about having someone to share the good times with, you know? It’s about finding someone to get you through the bad times too, even when it’s easier to leave.” 

Ben grabbed the bottle from the coffee table, nodding along with her every word. 

“I just, I want someone who gets me, you know? Who can hear about my past and not tell all his friends about how fucked up I am. I want someone who knows that I like my hair braided but I can’t do it myself. I want someone who doesn’t take twelve pictures of his food at a restaurant before he ever eats and I want someone who will give me their extra fries without me asking. That’s love. That’s what it’s all about. It’s about really knowing your partner in private so you don’t have to be compensating for it in public with pictures and uncomfortable kisses and weird touching that is perfectly appropriate but just doesn’t feel right. Love is just like family. Its caring for someone through their flaws, not in spite of them. Besides,” Rey added, “she wasn’t pretty enough for you anyway.”

Ben laughed once again and placed the now empty bottle on the coffee table. He motioned for her to scoot back down on the couch, and he laid himself down with his head in her lap. She laughed as his legs dangled adorably off the opposite end, and her fingers started to run through his hair. The movie on the tv hummed in the background, but Rey chose instead to watch the smile of her best friend as he drifted to sleep. 

——-  
The second film of the evening came to an end, but Rey couldn’t bring herself to move quite yet. Ben’s chest rose and fell steadily beneath her, and his soft breath tickled her the top of her head. She looked up at the face of the boy she loved, admiring the way his lashes splayed his cheeks while his eyes fluttered in his sleep. She found herself sliding a hand up to rest against his neck, her thumb rubbing his cheek right beside his ear, and she gently felt the softness of his hair on her fingertips. It had been over three years of taking on life by his side, but even still Rey couldn’t bring herself to admit out loud why no other man could capture her heart. She stroked the line of his jaw, brushed a strand of hair from his cheek, and softly pressed her lips against the skin there. She held her breath, took one small look at the face of her Ben, and before she could stop herself, she pressed a gentle ghost of a kiss to his lips. 

She pulled her head back slightly, eyes closed, and let it fall slightly. Before she could even process what she had done, she felt the faint sensation of a soft hand trailing its way up her arm. She froze, knowing that he knew what she had done, and she squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could to avoid what was bound to come. She held her breath, waiting for his laughter, or his disgust, or his rejection, but instead she only felt a finger trail her jawline, crooking under her chin. The large hand gently, but firmly, lifted her chin up, and she braced herself as she opened her eyes. She was met with the warm honey of his eyes, pupils blown wide in the dark, and an unreadable expression of his face. She couldn’t believe it as her name fell from his lips like a prayer, a worshipful whisper that held so much more than the syllable should allow. The hand under her chin moved to the side of her neck, and Ben pulled her into him. His lips were warm and soft, and a brand new feeling rushed through her as he pulled her closer and held her tightly. 

Rey, at long last, was home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks finally get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing (especially smut) and fic is not beta’d. All mistakes are my own. Thank you to anyone who read this pet project 😌.

The ride home had been quiet, the weight of the night and years of hidden feelings hanging heavily in the air. Ben couldn’t wipe the soft smile from his face, and Rey refused to release his hand the entire way back to his place. Three years of friendship, of acceptance, and of unconditional love had led them here, and suddenly Rey’s fears from earlier vanished into the night. How could she ever question that this man sitting next to her, the man she had fought so desperately to keep in her life since that first night at the cinema, was meant to be hers forever? 

Ben’s head was spinning. Rey, his Rey, was finally and truly his. He vowed the moment her lips brushed against his that he would love her the way she deserved — for the rest of her life if she’d have him. He would worship her body and cherish her heart, and she would never again have to doubt her beauty or her worth. He would take his time to memorize every inch of her, and then he would make her forget any other man that had ever touched her body. The idea that someone could have this woman and not appreciate every single detail about her was astounding to him. 

She would never go unappreciated again. 

They had barely made it through the door when he pressed her up against the wall. Her breath came out in a squeal of surprise, and one of his hands landed on her hip as the other rested beside her head. He smiled at her, deliriously happy, and let his forehead just rest against hers, breathing her in. For a moment he just melted into her tentative touch, her hand on his chest and her fingers in his hair. His hand on her hip slid around her back and he pulled her even closer, sweetly brushing his nose against hers and eliciting a shy giggle in return. His pinky toyed with the hem of her sweater as his breath tickled her cheeks, and he was unwilling to let the moment pass without fully appreciating it. He willed his mind to record the flush of her cheeks and the fluttering of her eyelashes and the noises, those tiny little mewling sighs that fell from her parted lips. He licked his lips and smiled brightly and the stunning woman in front of him, still slightly dazed that his smile was returned with equal enthusiasm. Slowly, giving her a final chance to change her mind, he lowered his jaw down to hers. Her smile shifted only so she could meet his lips with her own, and with that one small movement he found all the reassurance he needed. He tugged her body flush against his own, and he finally let himself kiss her the way he’d been dreaming of for years. 

Ben’s lips were plush and sweet and soft just like she imagined, but also heated and insistent against her own. His heartbeat, which for so long had grounded her to the earth, lifted her spirit with its audible pounding. She could feel him, hear him, smell him all around her, and her body arched in an overwhelming need to be closer. His hand crept its way under her sweater and rested warmly on her spine, and he groaned when her hips suddenly brushed against his. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, as his wide eyes met her own. Wordlessly, he pushed away from the wall, extending his hand to her in invitation. The simple gesture, one that she used regularly to communicate her needs to him, felt heavier with the roles reversed. Even so, she didn’t hesitate for a moment before placing her hand in his. 

———

Rey was, in a word, immaculate. He wordlessly tugged on the hem of her sweater, begging permission to see her fully. She nodded softly and raised her arms over her head, and Ben took in every inch of her toned skin as it was exposed to him. Her boots and jeans came off next until she was nearly bare in front of him, and his eyes hungrily drank in the delicate curve of her hips and the soft expanse of her abdomen, perfectly contrasting the hard lines of her muscles. Her body was toned from years of meticulous workouts, but her freckles and soft curves were so spectacularly feminine and so beautifully Rey that he knew he would never look at another woman again. He would never want to. He pulled his own shirt over his head as she unbuckled his belt, and soon he was left just in black briefs in front of her. The look of hunger in her eyes sent a jolt of excitement to his already hardened cock, and he felt a smug surge of pride in the way her eyes widened at the size of his bulge. He lost himself in visions of her tiny hands and her perfect mouth wrapped around him, but he refocused on the promise he wanted to fulfill for her first. He gently approached her, the back of his fingers trailing delicately up the curve of her side, and he reached behind her to unclasp her bra in one swift motion. Slowly, torturously, she slid the straps down her arms, discarding the garment with wide eyes fixed on him. He groaned at the sight of her — she was absolutely perfect. And he would spend the rest of the night — the rest of his life — proving it. 

——-

Rey’s breath caught as he gently backed her toward the bed. Her knees hit the edge and she let herself fall back, watching in anticipation as his large form crowded over her, his weight held by his forearms on either side of her head. God, he looked absolutely sinful like this; his broad shoulders tensed as he floated above her, and she traced her hand down his solid chest to his sculpted abs, shaking her head slightly to herself. She had seen him shirtless before both at the gym and around his home, but seeing him this way, face flushed in desire, had her stomach coiling in anticipation. His lips pressed against hers once before leaving a gentle trail of kisses to her ear, and her heart stopped as she heard his voice drop against her skin. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, baby. I’m going to worship every inch of you.” 

Rey squirmed under his breath, needing more from him. When his lips returned to her ear, however, her breath stopped all together. 

“And then,” he whispered, his voice practically dripping in sin, “I am going to wreck you.”

Rey moaned loudly as his lips connected with the column of her throat, her body responding eagerly to his words and his touch. His teeth scraped against her pulse point and her hips bucked up against his, her nails coming around to dig into his back. He made good on his promise, attending to absolutely every inch of her. He left marks on her skin with his teeth and soothed them with kisses, and he took his time exploring her chest, watching as her breath hitched when he took her nipple in his mouth or rolled it between his fingers. He peppered kisses over the freckles that riddled her body and smoothed his fingers over the scars that bore her story, and suddenly Rey felt like her missing pieces were falling into place. Slowly, agonizingly, he made his way to the waistband of her panties, pausing just long enough to beg permission with his eyes. Rey nodded nervously, knowing that none of her previous partners had ever wanted her like this, but she trusted Ben to care for her. He slid the lace down her thighs and settled on his knees by the bed, and Rey found she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of him on his knees for her. He pulled her forward to the edge of the bed and spread her legs slowly, lowering his head to press a heated kiss to her thigh. He locked his eyes with her and continued his excruciating ministrations until she was panting beneath him, her hands twisting into his hair. She wanted him, she needed him, and all her insecurities vanished at the hungry look in his eyes. 

“Please, Ben, please,” she begged, as he finally pressed a heated kiss to her core. She cried out as he swept broad strokes over her center with his tongue, and she screamed out his name and tangled her hands in his hair when his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking her gently as she bucked against him. Her body was on fire with desire to have him, to have more, and as if she had spoken the words out loud, he slid a finger into her wet heat. They both groaned as he added another, twisting them just right to have her writhing beneath him. 

“You’re so wet,” he groaned reverently, reaching a hand down to palm himself through his briefs. “So fucking perfect for me.” The awe in his voice made her stomach flutter, and they way her body responded for him, just for him, made more sense than it ever had before. 

Rey let out a series of soft cries as his mouth and fingers worked her in tandem, her eyes squeezing shut and her head falling back. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he pushed her closer, closer, responding to her every breath and moan. She arched her back, crying out his name as she lost control, and he worked her through her peak adoringly, sighing nonsensical praises against her skin while he did. When her senses returned to her, she smiled down at him lazily, unwilling and unable to remember a time before now, when she could kiss him and touch him and have his head between her thighs. He stood quickly and looked at her with reverence as he wiped his hand over his mouth, and he kissed her like she was the only woman in the world. The taste of herself on his tongue sent a new wave of arousal to her core, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“I need you, Ben, please. Only you,” she whispered, ready to surrender herself fully. He backed up to remove his briefs and made a move toward his bedside table before she stopped him. He glanced down at her hand on his arm curiously while he waited for an explanation. 

“I’m clean,” she whispered nervously, hoping he’d catch on. “And I have an implant. And I want you, Ben, all of you, please.”

He looked at her like he couldn’t believe his ears, but he finally made his way back over to her with desire written all over his features. Rey sat up, scooting over to make room, and Ben laid on his back on the bed. She climbed over top of him so her legs could straddle his thighs, and for the first time she truly took in the man beneath her. She memorized the moles dotting his skin and the smooth panes of his body, the ripple of his muscles as he moved. Beautiful. She ground her hips down, testing him, and finally realized with a wave of panic how truly massive he was. Her body was strong but petite, and even his hand could span her entire abdomen. She swallowed thickly and he seemed to notice her hesitation, bringing a soothing hand up to her cheek.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Rey. We can wait.”

Rey shook her head and moved her hips once more, her smile returning to her lips. “I’ve waited for you for far too long already, Ben Sooo. I want you to make me yours.”

With that, Rey reached down to line him up with her entrance and allowed herself to part around the thick head of his cock. Her cunt squeezed against every inch of him as she slowly sank down, allowing herself a moment to adjust to the stretch. She was so incredibly full in ways she never had been before, but after another minute she was ready to herself even farther down his length. She felt his cock twitch within her and that was all the encouragement she needed, finall sinking down to the hilt and relishing in the sensation. His moan sent a shiver down her spine and his fingers dug bruising divots into her hips, but she knew she would wear those marks fondly until they faded from her flesh. Experimentally, she lifted herself a few inches, and allowed his hands on her hips to pull her back down. They both groaned at the feeling of his cock dragging in and out of her tight cunt, and a series of expletives left his lips as she began to move faster above him. His breathing grew ragged as she clenched around him, and he bucked up to her unwittingly. Suddenly and without warning, he lifted her hips and flipped her onto her back, slamming back into her with full force. She cried out, her body keening at the sensation, before digging her nails into his arm. 

“Wreck me, Ben,” she whispered, recalling his words from earlier. “Make me yours.”

That was all the encouragement he needed to fuck her in earnest. The sweet, slow lovemaking from earlier was replaced with something primal and desperate, the obscene sounds of skin hitting skin and their lewd moans filling the air. He reached an arm between them to rub his thumb over her sensitive clit, and he could feel her clench around him instantly. 

“Touch yourself, baby,” he begged, returning his hands to her hips and lifting slightly. At the new angle she cried out, and he felt a surge of pride as he felt her becoming impossibly tighter around him. 

She reached her arm between them to work herself, and before long she fell apart beneath him. She clenched down around him in waves of pleasure and her whole body twitched when his hips brushed over her overly sensitive clit. With one final thrust he fell apart inside of her, filling her completely with his spend and burying his forehead in her neck. They both collapsed, sighing heavily as he slowly pulled out of her, both groaning at the loss of contact. They curled to face each other in the bed and found that words weren’t necessary for the time being as they tangled their fingers together, caught their breath, and shared disbelieving smiles. Eventually, they got up to clean themselves off and brush their teeth before returning to bed together. They each drank a glass of water, still a little winded, and tangled up together under the sheets. Rey’s head fell against his chest while her fingers traced patterns on his collarbone, and Ben bent his head down to press a kiss to her temple. They laid in silence as he rubbed her back, and in the dark she heard him murmur words for just her to hear. 

“Rey,” he whispered, his hand pausing at the base of her spine. 

She lifted her head to look at him, confused at the amused look on his face. “What is it, Benny?” 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before laying back down. 

“I promise to always give you my extra French fries.”

For a moment, Rey paused, embarrassment flooding her senses. But slowly, she realized the weight of his words. He remembered that night. He remembered what those words meant. Which meant…

She looked up into his eyes, her own shining with tears that threatened to spill. “You…do you mean..?”

“I love you, Rey,” he confirmed, his face splitting into an unstoppable smile. “I love you so fucking much.”

She laughed — a full, dimpled laugh, full of absolute wonder and glee and disbelief. She leaned back down and took his head between her hands, pressing a heavy kiss to his lips. “I love you too, Ben. I love you with all of my heart. I think a part of me always has.”

As they laid there in happy silence, there was no doubt in either of their minds. Neither of them would ever have to search for home again.


End file.
